Ikkaku's Bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything
Ikkaku's bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything is the one-hundred eighteenth episode of the Bleach anime. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame battles against the Arrancar, Edrad Liones. Summary As the fights around Karakura Town rage on, Ikkaku challenges his Arrancar opponent to pull out his Zanpakutō, but the Arrancar does not think it will be necessary. It is not until Ikkaku strikes with an attack of such force that the Arrancar is forced to do so. Watching them from the sidelines are 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and a horrified Keigo Asano. Yumichika calmly explains that Ikkaku is the second strongest in the 11th Division and then points out how happy Ikkaku is in the fight. He knows that he should not help out and that if Ikkaku dies, then that is Ikkaku's desire. In the fight, the Arrancar is figuring out Ikkaku's attacking patterns and strikes when there is an opening. However, Ikkaku surprises him by switching his Zanpakutō and his sheath between his hands, thus creating an opening to strike at the Arrancar's face. It is only after getting slashed that the Arrancar realizes that Ikkaku had intentionally been using a predictable pattern and is actually fighting recklessly for his own enjoyment. Because of this, the Arrancar decides to release his Zanpakutō so that Ikkaku will learn that fighting an Arrancar is not fun. Ikkaku is shocked to see that the Arrancar's Zanpakutō Volcanica's release actually covers the Arrancar's arms and has made them massive. Now that he’s powered up, the Arrancar finally introduces himself as Arrancar No. 13, Edrad Liones. Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki notices that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's spiritual power is much higher than Di Roy Rinker's. Grimmjow demands to know whether Ichigo Kurosaki or Rukia is stronger. When there is no immediate answer, he stabs Rukia in the gut with his hand. As she collapses, an infuriated Ichigo charges at his new opponent. Back at Ikkaku's fight, Edrad explains that the Arrancar's Zanpakutō release, unlike a Shinigami’s, releases their true powers and true forms. Volcanica is Edrad's true power, and he demonstrates it by nearly incinerating Ikkaku. Seeing this, Yumichika contacts Soul Society to have them freeze the area around him and the other Shinigami, since there is chance a large number of souls could be affected. In addition, he also asks them to make preparations for Ikkaku's funeral. At that moment, Ikkaku is being beaten left and right by Edrad's Volcanica powers. He manages to release his own Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru, but is then met with Edrad's fist in an attack that breaks Ikkaku's Zanpakutō. Ikkaku, however, refuses to give up and uses his own body to withstand the force of one of Edrad's fists. Thinking that the other Shinigami must be so preoccupied by now that they would not notice what he is about to do, Ikkaku initiates Bankai. Emerging from the smoke and dust is Ikkaku wielding several large blades that he identifies as Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. With it, he is able to slice through Edrad's fist and puts the Arrancar on the defensive. Edrad realizes that Ikkaku's Bankai is simply a solidification of massive power, but it leans so heavily towards offense that it is too fragile to withstand an attack. Feeling that he can win, Edrad decides to use overwhelming force to crush Ikkaku, however, he then notices that Ikkaku's power is increasing. Ikkaku explains that his Hōzukimaru powers up as the fight goes on, until the dragon symbol on it turns completely red - that is when his power is at its highest. The fight has been going on long enough so that this dragon is already red, and the two opponents charge at each other in a final attack. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Renji Abarai goes up to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki for a favor and tells him that he doesn't need to fill in for him at the lieutenants meetings when he's gone, but Byakuya tells him that the duty of a captain is to also help out with his lieutenant's responsibilities. Renji then wonders if he fills in for Rukia as well when she's gone and Byakuya simply smiles at this. Characters in Order of Appearance #Edrad Liones #Ikkaku Madarame #Keigo Asano #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Di Roy Rinker (flashback) Fights *Ikkaku Madarame vs. Edrad Liones Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * Resurrección used: * Navigation Category:Episodes